Lost and Found
by Lizzy0305
Summary: "Chains and ropes tied him up to the wall, holding him firmly. His body spread as if he had been crucified.   He was dying. He didn't know why or how but he knew it for sure, the man in front of him was dying. He wondered if he was already too late."


**DiTab1**_, sweetie, thank you so muck for your work with the beta-reading again. But mostly thank You for the title! Yes guys, the title was her idea. A really good idea i must add :P_

_Okey guys, here is my next cookie for ya! This is a bit darker than my previous works...what 'bit'? So much darker actually..._

_I'm also suggesting a music to the fic: _**Yann Tiersen - Comptine d'un Autré Été**_. You can easily find it here: _www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=CgYnRh8ACGQ_ This is an amazing and beautiful piece of music, it makes me shiver every each time I listen to it._

_I really hope you won't have a problem with 'who is who' and 'who did what'... _:3

_PLease enjoy, _  
_Liz_

* * *

**Lost and Found**

He walked through a dark room, than saw the closed door. He threw himself against it and the doorframe surrendered with a loud crack. Wood splinters were all around him, his shoulder was aching like hell, but he didn't care. Because he found what he was searching for. Finally he found _him_.

The view that unfolded in front of him made him almost cry.

"No..." he whispered.

Chains and ropes tied _him_ up to the wall, holding _him_ firmly. _His_ body spread as if _he_ had been crucified.

_He_ was dying. He didn't know why or how but he knew it for sure, the man in front of him was dying. He wondered if he was already too late. If _he_ had already died. But that could not be possible. _He_ is an angel, after all. _He_ couldn't die like this. Right?

Step by step he got closer to the motionless body. At the edge of the room, he saw _his_ clothes. The ugly trench coat, the black suit and the white shirt were tossed against the wall, dirty and grimy, ripped apart. Only _his_ trousers and _his_ tie were left on _him_, God knows why.

No wounds could be seen on _him_ but _his_ body was broken. _His_ head had fallen languidly back, eyes closed, probably forever.

There was a chain around _his_ wrists, ankles and chest. A thick rope was weaving around both of _his_ arms and legs making _him_ stay in that position. It had cut into _his_ skin as _he_ grabbed it resolutely, _he_ didn't want to fall to the filthy ground.

He touched _his_ face gently as if it was child's face and wiped off a teardrop that had fallen long ago. His vision blurred and a wet drop started streaming down his own face. The teardrop fell to the dirty floor and it wasn't alone. Others followed it, coloring the dust even darker. He caressed the white, pale skin with his thumb as he carefully removed the chains and ropes. The bonds left red stripes all over _his_ skin. It hurt him to see _him_ like this.

_He_ didn't wake up. _He_ didn't open _his_ eyes, didn't gasp for air... Maybe _he_ never would.

_He_ lay on the blood covered ground with _his_ head on his lap. As he caressed the raven hair, he knew those eyes would never open up again. He knew he would never see the ocean in _his_ look again. And he cried over his lover's dead body.

He was crying because he wasn't here when it happened. _He_ had to die alone.

He was crying because he could not do anything to bring him back. To bring him home. Now he had to live alone, without _him_.

He was crying because _he_ was the only one he had ever let himself get close to and now _he_ was dead. The only one he had ever truly loved was gone

He let his tears stream down his face as he held his lover. His angel.

He wakes up sweating and shaking. After this dream, somehow he feels more broken. He could never bear with the loss of his lover. _Never_.

Suddenly an arm slides to his chest followed by a whole body. The warm skin over his torso eases away all of the shaking from his bones. His heart calms as he folds his arm around the naked chest. He holds _him_ tight, feels _his_ every breath.

"Another nightmare?" _he_ asks, pulling him closer.

He nods silently. His face is wet. Every fallen teardrop was real and those, which are falling now, are just as real.

He is crying because he managed to get there in time and he saved _him_.

He is crying because he brought _him_ back home safely. Now they can live together and share a life.

He is crying because the only one he let close to himself is right next to him. And _he_ will always remain there.

He looks into the ocean blue eyes and kisses him.

"I love you, Castiel."

"I love you too, Dean."

He is crying again, but these are tears which show only _happiness._

_

* * *

_

_And now **tell me please **what you think _:)_  
_


End file.
